everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jillian Bucket
Jillian Bucket, 'or '''Jilly '''by her family, is a 2016 introduced and all around character. Jillian is the daughter of Jill from the nursery rhyme, Jack and Jill. An inventor at heart, Jillian is a feisty and independent girl, always willing to stand and speak up for what she believes in. Staying true to her heritage and legacy, Jilly sides a a royal. Despite this, Jillian isn't quite happy with the fact about her cousin's fate and that she has to follow down with his clumsiness. Character Personality Jillian is a natural born leader who is always willing to stand up for something she believes in. Smart and independent, Jillian is one great inventor. Along with this, Jillian is creative and imaginative, and believes that what you can imagine can be created, which is something the fuels her inventing. Nursery Rhymes are intended for childern, correct? Well, Jillian is a Nursery Rhyme who needs a Nursery. Jillian is rather childish and very playful. She loves water balloons fights and stuff like that. Jilly does act like her age. Sometimes. But thats when its really necessary. Jillian knows she isn't perfect, of course. She is slightly wild and sometimes overlooks others just for her own self. Jillian also knows that other people aren't perfect, and sometimes ''casually points them. Many people get annoyed with that, as you might have guessed. Jillian is one of those people who need to be reminded to "speak English", instead of sciency terms. Basically she is smart, and everyone seems to know it. She's that one friend telling the neutron joke that nobody gets and the one talking really fast about something and nobody understanding the terms she uses. Appearance Jillian has long brown hair that she sometimes pulls back when inventing. She has a tan skin and hazelish eyes. Fairy Tale- Jack and Jill. How does the fairy tale go Jack and Jill went up the hill To fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, And Jill came tumbling after How does Jillian fit into it Jillian is simply the daughter of grown up Jill and an english author. Relationship Family Jill Bucket Jillian's mother, '''Jill is Jillian's mother. Jilly loves her mother, but she thinks her mother doesn't understand her or that her mom isn't like her what so ever. Some people see her as a cruel person, because they believe and the (in Jillian's words "Stupid and like canned food") next few verses of the song. Jilly knows that those are just like canned food, but it seems that this has taken a tool on her mother at a young age and Jilly rarely does stuff with her mother because of her mother's fear of humility. (erg may not make sense but WHATEVER) And intersting fact: Jillian's father is possibly dead. I seriously have no idea what happened to him but he is anything but alive. Jake Hill Jillian and Jake grew up in the same house and saw each others more as sister and brother rather than cousins. Jillian loves Jake, he's also one of her friends, but had always seemed to be annoyed with him. Jake's a bit younger then her, and is completely unaware of his surroundings, so while Jillian is inventing, he is completely unaware of what she is actually making. Jack Hill Jack is Jilly's uncle, and was as much of a father figure she got. Her uncle was the one her introduced her to inventing and she had always say him as a father figure. She used to spend most of her time with her uncle, but she has recently spent less time then she used to with him and rather with friends or Jake. The two still have a close bond. Friends Jillian is a rather social person, and her two best friends are Arthur Knight and Daniella Adagio. Daniella "Dani" Adagio Jillian's best friend for ever after is the shy girl Daniella. Jill and Dani meet one day when Dani was walking in the village near her Prep school and saw Jill having a water balloon fight with Jake. Jill threw one at Dani and immediately apologize. Yet the two became friends. Jillian is the inventing girl, and Dani is the imangtive girl, whats a better pair? Jillian creates things, Dani writes. Jillian is more of a rough houser than Dani, but hey, opposites attract! Arthur "Art" Knight Jillian's other best friend is Art, the cowardly knight. Jillian teases Art in a funny way a lot, but she knows he won't be that much effected by it. Art's got Jilly's back if she ever needs saving (which she probably won't but there was this one time...) and Jilly's got Art's back if he ever needs something inventing. Jillian as some weird feelings about this BFFA because when one BFF likes your other BFFA and your the feisty friend, you just don't really know. Romance Jillian has no interest in love whatsoever. Jilly has explained many times that being in high school isn't the time where you find your, what they say "True Love". She's pretty reasonable like that. Cause really, endless your a ship i love, you aren't staying together for ever. Tho, Jillian broke one of the unspoken rules of friendship once. For like a month. This is one of those "You can't like a best friend, your already friendzoned" and "You can't like who your friend likes". Pets Jillian has three pets, Hillary the dog, Purrington the Cat, and Bucket the frog. Enemies Jake's stupidity, of course. Roommate Jillian's roommate is Nyla Simmons-Bedington. TBA Outfits Class-ic Seclude 'Throne Room '''with Jack B. Nimbke '''1st Period: '''Arts and Craft with Proffesor Card '''2nd Period: '''Che-myth-try with Professor Rump. '''3rd Period:'TBA '4th Period: '''History if Tall Tails with Jack B. Nimble '''5th Period:'TBA '6th Period: '''Tall Tails Study with guess who Quotes Notes *"Jillian Bucket" is a pretty simple name. "'Jill'ian" comes from Jill and her surname "Bucket" is another word for pail and the line is sometimes refereed to as "To fetch a ''bucket of water" instead of pail *Jillian's legacy day outfit is based off of a ''very ''early concept for her basic, which was drawn nearly a year ago. This outfit was drawn back when Jillian was "Jacky Hill" and was the daughter of Jake instead of Jill. This sketch included a hill with a well bucket and a bucket purse. *Jillian's home town is next The Rhyming Hills and Little Bo Peep Farms, Rhyme Town. Not exactly the most creative name, but it is where most Nursery Rhymes come from. Jillian hated it there because you will not believe how many random nurseries or babies are there. *Jillian is bi-sexual. *Genderbent name? Easy. Julian Bucket. *Jillian used to be a flat oc the Grimms was oppsessed with drawing after drawing her the first time who's personality barely reflected on her inventing. Gallery JillianBucketBelArt.jpeg|Jillian by Bel! JILLIANISADORS.jpg|Jillian drawn by me in my new sketchpad! I drew her and worked on her all day in class and nobody took it away from me :D! Category:Females Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Jack and Jill Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners